We found love
by beyonceae
Summary: Embry a high society werewolf has just been rejected by her mate and has gone on another one of her breakdowns. Only to be saved by the mysterious vampire who just pops up. Will love bloom or will she run back to her mate
1. Chapter 1

Embry

Love it's like cocaine, so addictive and explicit. It takes a lot to gain recovery from heartbreak but when you do there are always slight reminders. The problem is for me it's not love that's addictive, it the rejection. Rejection is my personal angel dust. I think I am attracted to not being wanted. Yeah it sounds crazy yet it's who I am and what makes me Embry Knowles.

"Embry, Carter is here" my mother yelled over her rapid knocking on my door..

"Coming Mother" I yelled at the annoying brunette.

The knocking didn't stop of course. She is the persistent type, once she sets her mind to something to she doesn't give up. This is what makes her good doctor. I took one last look at myself in the mirror. My black hair was in a tidy bun with no loose hairs in site. My misty green eyes were brought out by my smoky eye from L'Oreal. Today I wore a leather dress and Christian Louboutins . Leather was Carters favorite on me for some reason, he found it sexy and I found it hookerish even though that's not a word I think. But tonight I was not in the mood for a fight. We have been having too many of those lately, which is unusual for mates since they are supposed to basically smother each other with love. The thought of being smothered by Carter of all people was skin crawling.

I grabbed my bag and walked out my chic room. My mother followed close behind

"What time should I be expecting you" she said firmly from behind me

"Mother I am not a child" I snapped marching down the stairs with a fluent grace.

"As long as your living under this roof you are child, now don't let me ask again" she waltz in front of me and narrowed her hazel eyes.

"Fine I'll be back by 12 but if I'm not don't wait up" with that I stomped out the house and slammed the glass door behind me.

In front of house I saw silver Lamborghini. I hate that damn car it is so fucking flashy. The fact that he knows I hate the car and that I suggested him meet me here in a cab but still drove this hunk of shit peeved me off. I strutted over and pulled the doors open and hopped in. I slammed the door shut with all the strength I can muster up, since I know how much he hates people slamming the car door.

" Hey sweetie" he leaned over trying to kissed me but I scooted away.

"Don't touch me just drive" I glared at him then turned away, doing what I said he sped off the block.

The silence that filled the car was welcomed graciously. That what our relationship was filled off lately also just silence. Though we were always at parties and the noise that they accumulated was deafening. All I heard was nothing and soon I know he will go back to his old ways just like he did before and I will just heighten my ways.

"Listen babe I got something to tell you" he started rubbing my bare leg

I was waiting for him to go on but his phone rang. I looked at the screen. Vanessa faced flashed across the screen. I grabbed the Iphone and answer.

"Honey" she cooed "where are you"

"Excuse me you little bi.." I was cut off because he snatches the phone from me.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he shouted

"I'm being you mate and picking up the fucking phone' I snapped

We had a stare down. Well more like glare down. A laughed escaped my lips and I knew tonight was the night I would go off

"So Vanessa you fucking Vanessa" I huffed. I definitely didn't see her being the time to do something like that. But she was a cheerleader.

"We are just friends" he said quietly using the same excuse he did last time

"More like friends with benefits, spare me the horse shit I'm not dumb we both know that" I yelled

"Listen it was just a few times I promise it did not mean anything" he kept quiet tone and hands firmly on the wheels.

Just liked that I snapped

"That what you said the last three times" now I was out of my seat and in his face.

"How could you do that to me" I yelled I could feel my eyes turning red

"Because this relationship is getting boring and I am honestly tired of you" my hands flashed across his face

My manicure was ruined

"Looks like my polish is ruined just like us" I laughed

"You should have known from the beginning that we wouldn't work out" this time he was in my face yelling.

The car came to a full stop.

"I know but I took you back think you changed" I snatched the phone from his hands and swung the car door open. I through the phone on the floor and repeatedly stomped on it till there was nothing but tiny pieces. All he did was close the door and roll up the window. When I was done I gathered all the pieces and through them through at the window.

"Have fun with the bitch hopefully if you are lucky you can avoid HIV but we both know that won't happen" I whispered through the hole I made with the Iphone pieces.

He sped off after that. I dropped to the ground not caring about the expensive dress that would surely be diminished. I pulled out my phone and went down the contacts to the one person who knew had the stuff to make me feel better.

"Leo" I groaned over the coming tears

"Hey sweet thang haven't heard from you in a minute bad break up again" he chuckled, this triggered a water fall.

"Just meet me at my house with the stuff" I tried to sound strong.

"Be there in Asap no rocky" he slurred

"I don't need any of your slang snip bits right now you are human so learn how talk like one" I throw my Iphone at the stranger's mail box and got up only to notice that I am on Mrs. Jenson's lawn. Oh thank god I am only around the corner from my house. I walked back home slowly. I know tonight something smashing was going to happen but I didn't know it was going to be this big. Carter and I were mates we were supposed to be together forever but some reason neither of us felt the same way. He has disrespected me so many times even driven me drugs. At least it wasn't alcohol, gin taste like shit.

On my door steps my dealer was pacing. He was tall with almond skin due to his biracial parents. Grey eyes and a strong build. I slept with him once or twice but that's when I was fully intoxicated.

"You look um broken" he laughed eyes roaming over my body lustfully

I walked around him and open the front door. I know mom and dad weren't due to the fact that the range rover wasn't its parking spot. I walked in to the massive entry way.

"Come in Leo"

He followed me up to my room. A large white space with my life store in it cloths, laptop, and my phone charger that in no longer need since I left on Mrs. Jenson's lawn. What made my room special were the mirrors that surrounded it. I had them planted everywhere so I could constantly know how I look but I right now I did not want to see the girl who lost her mate. I need to start a joint before the pain of my wolf started to tear me to shreds. Even though she has yet to shown herself.

"Roll up for me please" I said kicking of my shoes

He sat on my bed and did as he was told. After he was done he handed me the joint and I lit it and smoked it daintily. Whatever was in this was strong because I am starting to feel woozy. I caught glimpsed of myself in one of my many mirrors and felt streak of tears. Why doesn't anyone love me? I am so easy to love. I got beauty and class. I always keep my head in the books and got enough of my father money to fuel the Hamptons. And I got an ass. A beautiful one at that yet he has the nerve to leave me for a skinny bitch named Vanessa who has never heard of sneaker due to all the hooker stilettos she waltz around in. I grabbed at the nearest thing and through it at the mirror. The nearest thing was the tiny bud of joint in my hand sadly. When the mirror didn't break I waltz over and through it at the wall. And after that I started on all my mirrors. Making sure each of them was crushed. Picking up the last mirror left in the room I suddenly felt warm hands on my waist from behind.

"Slow down your going to hurt you self" his hand were making their way to my dress zipper and instead of telling him to stop I let him take it off. When I was in nothing but undergarments I tried taking his shirt off. Since I was high and barely saw anything I gave up and let him trail kisses up and down my neck. Before I knew it we were in bed and I let him pleasure me for the moment. I knew tomorrow was school and I wouldn't find any pleasure there.

I was awoken with a jolt by the warmth that was radiated onto my skin. I felt my hair being rubbed and a hand was loosely around my waist.

"What did I do " I croaked

" Gained three months of house arrest" I heard a chuckle that couldn't belong to the guy that I was with last night

"Mom he broke up with me" I said

'I heard" she said letting her wall of sarcasm fall and held her only daughter

"And we are mates" I said aimlessly

"I know" she said soothingly

"Aren't you appalled" I shot back

"No honey we are Knowles and men can't stay from us" she laughed

"I don't want him back though"

"Let's your wolf make that decision when she comes along" she warned

"Do I have to go to school today" I grinned

"Yes" she grinned and got up and grabbed the brown paper bag.

"Whatever he gave you must have been good because you slept through a cold shower and broke your décor" she walked out after that leaving me to the silence and as always it was welcomed with open arms

I rose from bed and went to my closet. The mirrors that were on the door were on the floor in gigantic pieces. I ran through my cloths and chose Maison scotch pullover, scissor cut legging and I match it all up with red Birkin bag and brown chunky heel mid boots. Today I was feeling a little reckless, this outfit was far from my preppy jetting outfits. I grabbed my secret stash of joint from my old Chanel and transported all my school supplies to my Birkin's bag and headed out. to the kitchen which held my breakfast, my Iphone, and car keys. I left the house in a haste avoiding my personal maid. In the front of was my Dodge. Looks like mom was being nice today.

In my car I began to smoke. I blasted Etta James. Even though I was feeling reckless there was no way I was going to forgot Etta. I pulled into my reserved parking spot quickly and got out my car. I walked over to my clique, well I basically exist among them with my two friends Elle and Lucy.

"Hey Elle" I said pulling out another joint and lighting it. The one on the drive over here obviously didn't work since I still feel a little ache for my mate.

"Careful Em your humanity is showing" she said quiz idly

"Let the under classmen revel in seeing their role model smoking a joint life's about taking risk" with that I hopped on top of her convertible and smoked while she babbled on about her parent leaving her to the dogs aka her brothers and yacht party they through and dragged her along. The bell rang and I practically dragged myself to first period.

I was late and didn't care for once. I went to sit next to Lucy in the back of class. She had her hair dyed again this time it was a black with gold streaks. It was a nice look on her. I planted myself in my seat and couldn't help but notice the boy Vanessa was talking to. Did the slut didn't ever stop sleeping around? The boy she was talk to was tussled brown hair. As if he felt me staring he turned around and shot me my toothy smile, which exposed fangs and blue eyes. I looked quickly to the board. But when I turned around to gaze at his handsomeness, I only saw Vanessa the vindictive bitch staring back at me. I went into my bag and searching my phone. This is the first time I ever blushed from a boys grin since the first time I met Carter four years ago. This is the first time I ever blushed from the look of a vampire period.


	2. Chapter 2- Revenge part 1

Thank you

AlexandraSterling41, guest and those who just read and enjoyed.

* * *

"O GOD" I screamed looking at my appearance in my new dresser mirror.

"Honey what happened" my father barged in with a piece of toast and a butter knife in his hands. He looked frantically around.

"Dad I think I am developing bags" I pointed to the faint sac under my once perfect misty green eyes.

"Honey I thought you were in serious danger" he glared at me.

"Oh gosh dad bags are a serious danger" I whirled around from my mirror to face him "I did not spend seventeen years of my life priming my beauty to be forsaken by bags" This time I was the one glaring.

I crossed the room to my closet to pull out my Adidas track suit. Which I never wore, but I saved it for was running or when suffering weight gain. Since I never had to deal with either of those things, my track suit has caught a little dust.

"Honey I am worried about you" I heard him speak from behind "You haven't been yourself" ignoring him I went back to the mirror examining today outfit.

"Is that the track suit we bought for you when you were 15" he asked surprised

"I guess it is" I further examine the clothing which probably won't fit due to the fact that it is from two years ago.

"Honey this isn't you" he continued the pervious topic "Knowles women don't act like this"

"Well father" I hissed at him "Knowles women don't get dumped by their mate"

Brushing of my reply he took a seat on my bed "Until you have found a new venture under than smoking pot you are not to leave this house other than for school" his voice was stern.

"You're kidding me right" I growled spinning around to face the man who had a contribution to my existence.

"No I am very serious" he chuckled " I feel like you should meet new people see new things, this life that you have built where all you do is seat around and online shop and smoke pot isn't working out "

"Did mom set you up to this" I came to the realization that the man who forgot his own mother's birthday could never come up with something like this.

"Nope" he said popping the p "Though she was reluctant to even giving you a way out of your punishment"

"Father I am going to need you to leave me with my thought" I ordered

With that he rose swiftly and stalked out of the room a cold toast and butter knife in hand.

Maybe he right. It's been three weeks. All I have really done is consumed those god forsaken cheese burgers that were horrifyingly delicious. Maybe I just need to move on from this funk I am in. I could get revenge on Vanessa for stealing Carter. But it was a waste of time because I know he will come back to me, he always does.

Exactly that is it. Carter always came back no matter how much he may try to get with another, he always find his way back to me. Not only due to the fact that I am have his mate, but his other half .He loved me for my courage beauty and wit. And there is no way in hell he would have wanted to see me a ridiculous track suit. This was all the pep talk I need.

I walked over to my dresser. I grabbed all the makeup that I have bought over few past few days and through them away. Its waste of few thousand bucks but I didn't need it. I also throughout the track suit and went back to my closet to find a new outfit. One that states sexy yet sophisticated.

I laded out my new outfit a Bardot Amalfi Crop Top, Stella McCartney guipure lace skirt, and a pair of Louboutins. I went to work on my face which only needed lip balm. After getting dressed I grabbed my Prada bag and ran for the family bathroom searching for today's tools.

"Mother where are the condoms" I yelled, knowing she was still home to make sure I actually went to school

"It's in your father desk forth drawer" she yelled back

I dashed to his home office and grabbed the condoms, finding them in the exact place she instructed me to look. Today was the day for revenge.

Putting the condoms in my bag and closing the door I went downstairs to my mother in the kitchen. She had her hair in a high bun and was sipping a coffee at the island.

"Embry Knowles should I be worried" she questioned

"Of course not" I laughed half heartily. I quickly ate her toast and grabbed my house keys and made a mad dash for the door.

My chauffer was already in front of my car. My parent didn't trust me lately so they bought this guy to make sure I get to and from school safely. What they didn't know was I was paying him double to get me pot and smoke it in his presence. I walked over the car and hopped in. He handed me a donut and my bag filled of already rolled up marijuana. He drove me to school in silence. When we got there I got out and slammed the door without a word.

I walked over to the girls. Lucy had her tongue down her mate's mouth while Elle watched in disgust.

"Elle darling" I called for her attention

"Oh thank god your back" she said eyes raking over my figure "Those cheese burgers did some good"

I swatted her arm playfully. We went over our normal execution. She talked about her weekend, up in Vermont and how her brother bailed for his pregnant fiancé. The bell rang. It startled others but reminded me of the plans I had to set in motion. I waltzed to class. Aware of all the eyes on me, it t felt good to have the male population attention. But there was only one person attention I needed right now and that was the boy seating in his usual seat. Xavier Alves. A vampire from Britain but he originated from Venice. He had a brother and a sister. But the siblings lived with their foster vampire parents. Thanks to Elle I have all the information I needed.

I sat in the seat beside him, though it belonged to the head cheerleader. He didn't seem disturb that I took his partner seat but I was about to change that.

"So Xavier how you enjoying the states" i whispered not wanting to disturb the lession now being executed by the French teacher.

"Quite well" his British accent was thick and captivated, for once I felt like I was hanging on someone else's words.

"Oh really let just cut to the chase" I said using my superior tone that bended anyone to my will "I saw you talking to the slut bag Vanessa, she is a whore and unless you want HIV or any kind of STI's I suggest you stay away from the want to be Kate gosling got it"

He finally turned his head towards me. I felt a clenched in my throat; I was captivated by his blue eyes. They shun nothing but interest. Though if wouldn't sleep with fellow collogues I would have a go at him.

The class continued on with us just staring at each other. Before I knew it the bell rang and I got a zero for class work for the day. I left ready for my next phase in the plan but was stopped by an advertisement.

A play was being held at the school theater. Since the theater was only used for high profile occasion. I know whatever this pay was about was good. The poster read:

Audition for the revamp of Cadillac records

Open minded and talented students are expected to audition.

Of course the name slot for Etta James was filled but I quickly fixed that with my trusty Burberry eraser. This is exactly what I need to occupy myself and make my dad happy. This day is turning out to be a good day.

But of coarse Vanessa strut's over with her gang Polly pockets gang and wrote her name in big letter.

"Vanessa can I talk to you hon" I said sweetly

"Sure" she practically squealed

I grabbed her by the arm and tugged her over to the lockers across the hall. There were a few wondering eyes and her crew were slowly walking towards us. But I ignored it all an continued with my plan

"Listen I know how hard it must be to run a group of no brain bimbos, keep your grade up and keep carter satisfied  
" I said sympathetically.

She shook her head no but the look in eyes were aid something else.

"So to smooth over this little problem between us I brought you these" I pulled out the box of condoms and gave it to her " I know carter doesn't like to use them but the last thing you would want to worry about is being a teen mom" I heard a few snickers and gasp "So you can know check teen mom of your list of things to worry about"

She stared at me in disbelief but I just batted my eyes and walked away. The rest of the day was filled of glares and whispers. Apparently some people weren't too happy about what I said, while other knew it was only a matter of time.

After my last period of the day came to an end, I ventured to the school auditorium where auditions for the play were being held. I walked in only seeing the backs of two seated figures. I locked the doors so there is no need of disturbance and walked onto the stage"

"Hello I am Embry Knowles and I demand the part of Etta James" I spoke with confidence

"I'm sorry but for you to qualify for a part you must audition, Embry" he said sarcastically. The figure in front of me left me with nothing but surprise.


	3. The rehearsal

Thank you

AlexandraSterling41,and those who just read and enjoyed. Here is a very long chapter. that i wasnt so sure about posting but i would love your feedback on it

* * *

"Are you kidding me" I glared down at Xavier from the stage

"Well obviously" he sounded annoyed "To get the point you must audition, if you expect to just stand up there and look pretty I suggest you leave"

I huffed and stared at him. Why the hell can't I just get the part? He is obviously is new and doesn't know any better, so I will let him slide for not immediately giving me the part. But this will come back to bite him in the ass.

"Well what do you want me to do" I sneered

"Sing a song and act out a line" He smirked

Oh gosh I am definitely not prepared for a song. But I can come up with something. What can I sing that can demonstrate my voice? Since the breakup is still fresh I might as well sing something connected to it.

"I am going to sing resentment by Beyonce Knowles" I said boldly

I remember the song clear as day; the first time Carter cheated I penned it to him to express my emotion. The tears that stung my face as I wrote the letter were already starting to arise. Its better I sing the song now or begin to cry. And based on Xavier's cocky look right now, crying is not the best option.

" wish I could believe you then I'll be alright  
But now everything you told me really don't apply  
To the way I feel inside  
Loving you was easy once upon a time  
But now my suspicions of you have multiplied  
And it's all because you lied

_[Chorus:]_  
I only give you a hard time  
Cause I cant go on and pretend like  
I haven't tried to forget this  
But I'm much too full of resentment

Just can't seem to get over the way you hurt me  
Don't know how you gave another who didn't mean a thing, no  
With everything you gave to me  
I thought I could forgive you and I know you've changed  
As much as I wanna trust you I know it ain't the same  
And it's all because you lied

_[Chorus:]_  
I only give you a hard time  
Cause I cant go on and pretend like  
I haven't tried to forget this  
But I'm much too full of resentment

I may never understand why  
I'm doing the best that I can and I  
I tried and I tried to forget this  
I'm much too full of resentment

I'll always remember feeling like I was no good  
Like I couldn't do it for you like your mistress could  
And it's all because you lied

_[Bridge:]_  
Loved you more than ever  
More than my own life  
The best part of me I gave you  
Lived with Sacrifice  
And it's all because you lied

_[Chorus:]_  
I only give you a hard time  
Cause I cant go on and pretend like  
I tried and I tried to forget this  
But I'm too damn full of resentment

I know she was attractive but I was here first  
Been ridin' with you for six years why did I deserve  
To be treated this way by you, you  
I know your probably thinking what's up with Bee  
I been crying for too long what did you do to me  
I used to be so strong but now you took my soul  
I'm crying cant stop crying cant stop crying  
You could of told me that you wasn't happy  
I know you didn't wanna hurt me  
But look what you done-done to me now  
I gotta look at her in her eyes and see she's half of me  
How could you lie"

The tears that I was holding back began to flow in a steady stream, as I belt out the last words to the song. But there is no way in hell I would let my voice crack. The breakup didn't really affect me as much as it did now. My life just seems to suck. Why couldn't I just be loved by anyone? Not for the Beauty or sarcasm but the true me. The girl who strives for straight A's. The girl who is to scared of to death of heights. The girl who loses herself in the glitz and glamour of school and drugs but always finds her way back on her own.

Why won't anyone love me for me? Embry Knowles the girl with the secret love of Dorito's.

I toke off slow down the stage but ran by the time I was the astonish look on Xavier and that other guy I didn't seem to notice. I went through the emergency exit setting off the alarm. That, I will definitely pay for later.

I spotted my impatient looking driver in the front seat of my car. Oops looks like I forgot to tell him I will be running late but the last time I check he was running on my schedule, I past a few teacher' and student straggling around. Once I was in the car I search desperately for my pot. But it seems I can't find it.

I know I left it in the dash board and there was a secret stash under the car seat. But the pot seemed missing.

"O gosh I need my pot" I yelled hopeless

He cleared his throat "Miss your parents found the marijuana"

"So" I growled frustrated

"So, I lost my job and you will have a new driver and car as of tomorrow" he huffed. I can tell he was trying to hold back his anger. But he made enough money to not raise a pinky for two and a half years.

After that exchange we drove in silence. At least one good thing will come of getting busted again; I am getting a new car.

When we pulled into the parking spot, I exited the car and went straight to my room. It was clean by none other than my personal maid Eva. Of course I forgot my bag filled with homework I needed for the weekend. Since I'm tired I might as well take a nap.

Walking to my bed I plopped on top of the silk sheets and drifted to sleep.

A week later

The whole school knows about the scene. I don't really care since it was none of their business. All I really wanted to know was when I was going to be informed that I got the part, so I can right my speech.

Ever since the audition Xavier hasn't taken a glance in my way and I hope that's not a sign that he gave Vanessa the part. Apparently she was the only girl to show to for the Etta James audition after I erased the names.

"Let's go break into the whine ad champagne" Lucy slurred jumping up and down on my bed.

This was our normal Saturday routine. The girls come over. We drink a little, read Forbes, sleep or even watch the Notebook for the umpteenth time then at night the fun begins. But today I wasn't in the mood for wine or champagne. But breaking into the cellar seemed fair enough. Mother and Dad do deserve it since they hired a person from a third world country who knew about intersection than English as my driver. This was their way of punishment for yet again disobeying them. And if I don't get the part I will be force to attend a relapse class and have my master card cut in half. The relapse class wouldn't be bad but cutting up my credit card was like Louboutin's designers and Yves St Laurent designers in a room together.

The girl seemed to have left for the cellar without me since they are nowhere to be found. I began to go after them but I was cut off by the ring of my new phone.

"Hello, this is Embry Knowles" I picked using my business women tone.

"This is Xavier" I heard a snicker

"What do you want leach" I rolled my eyes

"You got the part wolf" again I heard another snicker

"I know I would" I stated sarcastically

"Great so I will see you here in thirty minutes"

"It's only 3 in the afternoon" I growled "There is no way in hell I am leaving the house so early"

"Miss Knowles when you audition you volunteered to lend yourself to my play" he was angry "So if you want to stay in this play get you pretty ass here in the next thirty minutes"

I hung up after that and went in search of the girls. I found them with two empty bottles giggling on the floor. I grabbed the bottle from Elle and downed it. I am not usually a drinker but today was going to be long day.

I went in search for the Ace of Spade which was nestled in its own cabinet. This was mom and dad's favorite. And since I am their only child it is only fair that I drink it.

An hour of drinking later

"O gosh I have to get to play rehearsals" I said bewildered

"Butt the party is just getting smarting" Lucy slurred

"She is drunk" Elle laughed

"Yup we all are, now go to the car I'll be there in a minute" I ordered

Elle guided a stumbling Lucy out the cellar; I breezed past them and made a dash for my room. Once I was inside I through off my cloths and put on something new I got grabbed my phone and Alexander McQueen Clutch. Once I was done the stairs to the kitchen. On the island I found my new car keys, grabbing them I ran out the house. Elle and Lucy were in the back seat. I got in the car and was quickly driving to school. The girls were talking about Lexis Steels party. I didn't practically like the second in command cheerleader. And I know she didn't like me so I was definitely going to that party.

Once we were in the parking lot. I hustled the girl to get out. Locked the car doors and ran to the theater. I burst I through the door.

* * *

Xavier

"I am here" the female we were waiting for burst in

"A hour and thirty minutes late" I responded

"Sorry we were drinking" the girl from behind her hiccupped

I glared at me from the stage and flung a script at her, which she barely caught.

"Well Embry" my British accent was thick and angry "We are doing open criticize, so we know each other falls"

"I doubt I had fall" she said

"Other than the crying" I cackled "you cannot act to save your life"

"Are you kidding me" she snarled making her way for the stage

"But you can sing" I smiled wickedly

Truth is told. I didn't know if she could act but I did hear her sing and it was a lot better than great. And that is all I needed she was curvy and could sing. So she should be able to do a good job at this role, compared to Vanessa. Who talked her way through Party in the USA.

"You got some nerve" she was a few feet from me.

There was a silence. All the students in the auditorium knew that it wasn't the best thing to piss of Embry Knowles. So while some of them turn their head, other gapped, while other waited in anticipation for the show down. I know she did research on me. And I did research on her too after she warned me about that cheerleader. What I have found is that she is not someone to mess with. Her mother was the person who told the principal ex-wife that he was cheating on her after she got detention for leaving the campus.

"You got some nerve talking to me of all people like that" she stomped

"You got some nerve showing up late to my rehearsal" I replied

"I am the lead if I don't want to show up for opening night I can because I am the lead"

"Well you made a mistake of thinking your irreplaceable" I sneered "I can easily dropped you and make your under study Vanessa the lead"

"There is no way I am giving her the lead role" she pointed to the cheerleader who was watching intently from the back.

"So start from page twenty five" I ordered

"You want me to sing" she said looking down at the first task I had asked her to execute on the page

"Yes"

"Okay"

She began the song. I there was anything I enjoyed more than getting mesmerized by her eyes its hearing her sing.

"I heard

Church bells ring

I heard

A choir singing

I saw my love

Walk down

The aisle

On her finger

He placed a ring

Oooh, oh

I saw them

Holding hands

She was

Standing there

Wwith my man

I heard

Them promise

Til death do

Us part

Each word

Was a pain

In my heart

All i could do

Was cry

All i could do

Was cry

I was

Losing the man"

"No no you are singing it all wrong" I stopped her. She was only scratching the surface of song. Where is depth.

"Bullshit, how dear you tell me that I can't sing" she growled

Well since I was around in the 1960s to actually hear Etta James sing the song, I know well enough that she was singing it wrong.

"Well you are only cracking the surface' I spoke what was on my mind

"You know what get somebody else to sing this because I will not be criticized" she began to walk off the stage but was I grabbed her roughly and pulled her into my chest.

"You are not going to quit" I growled into her ear, and felt her shiver "Do you understand me"

She nodded slowly, and wrestled her hands from my grip. Embry staggered a few feet away. For some reason she is bringing out the worst in me and that shiver that radiated from her was not normal. Especially between a vampire and werewolf. She began to belt out the lyrics to the song again.

"I heard  
Church bells ring  
I heard  
A choir singing  
I saw my love  
Walk down  
The aisle  
On her finger  
He placed a ring

Oooh, oh

I saw them  
Holding hands  
She was  
Standing there  
Wwith my man  
I heard  
Them promise  
Til death do  
Us part  
Each word  
Was a pain  
In my heart

All i could do  
Was cry  
All i could do  
Was cry  
I was  
Losing the man  
That i love  
And all  
I could do  
Was cry

And now  
The wedding  
Is over  
Rice, rice  
Has been  
Thrown over  
Their heads  
For them life  
Has just begun  
But mine  
Is ending

Ooh

All i could do  
Was cry  
All i could do  
Was cry  
I was losing  
The man  
That i love  
And all  
I could do  
Was cry"

When she was finished people just started at her astonished. I bet they didn't know she could sing. And this is exactly why I gave her the lead. The audience will love to see their golden girl be broken by a few lyrics.

"Take five everyone, I need a word with Etta" I yelled

They all filled out leaving us on the stage together. I take a moment to admire her perfection. The strange green of her eyes, the straightness of her hair. The curves that fit her so well and they were on full display with the sweater and shirt she had on.

"That was the way you should of song for the audition" I smirked taking my eyes of her long legs.

"If you ever put your hands on me again I will snap your neck leech" she snapped

"But I thought you like my touch" I laughed "Judging by the way you shivered "

I pulled her to me. Fasten one hand around her waist and used the other hand to run my hands through her hair. She is quite beautiful but she is a human and a possible love blossoming is forbidden. She stared into my eyes. That though girl act quickly disappeared. Playing with her emotions was a definite no. but their just something about her that I have a feeling I want to explore. Even if it kills me.


	4. Cheating

Thank you

AlexandraSterling41,khaoula,Ashley Brehm for reviewing.I really appreciate it a lot. In this chapter i really tried to highlight the importance of the friendship between Elle and Embry because it will play out in the plot.

Onto the fact that when I started this story I wrote it without writing the setting. So this taking place somewhere in Texas close to Easter.

Read I hope you enjoy and feel free to give me feed back

* * *

Embry

"So which one are we watching Funny Faces or Some like it hot" I yelled to Elle who was in the kitchen popping popcorn.

"Um what about Cleopatra" she suggested one of her favorite movies

"I hate that movie with passion" I responded

"Well its settled we are watching Grease" she waltz in with popcorn and veggie smoothies in hand

We were having a "time out" day. Which occurred once every week, on this day we dropped everything and devoted our time to each other. It was very important to both of us to keep up. And since I got the lead in the play we haven't fully been able to have a good friendship time. And since I would never hold a play over Elle who is like a sister I toke the day off. It didn't seat well with Xavier but neither did us running off to Elle's original home, New Orleans. He personally tracked us down after we were missing for seven weeks and threated to drag me back if I didn't show up in three days. I did show up as he wished but I still skipped rehearsal because technically we could have spent two months out there with Mrs. and Mr. Varner, so it was only fair that we finish up the rest of the vacation on Elle's beach front property. Neither my parents nor Xavier was happy about it but screw them.

"Sandy is so lucky to have found her other half" she huffed then slurped her smoothie.

"I'm sure you are going to find your mate sooner or later" I reassured her

"But what if I end up like you and Xavier or worst like your mom or dad" she said taking a seat on the couch

"Hurtful" I said throwing a pillow at her "But I honestly think you are better off like mom and dad"

My mother was in the same situation like Elle she didn't find her mate at eighteen of twenty one like everyone and was a public mockery. She ran away to New York there she found dad a man fifteen years older than her. Of course they didn't hesitate to get married and mom was pregnant week with Eric weeks later. He was the favorite until he got his mate pregnant out of wedlock. Thank god he did because now my parents love me more which they were going to do anyway because there was no way they were going to love their man whore of a twin Henry.

"Yeah it would be better if my mate was some old coot" she laughed now she was flipping through her brother playboy magazines that her mother didn't get around to burning.

"Hey my dad is handsome" I throw another pillow at her.

I love how we were so honest together. That's what make her the perfect best friend she is honest, loyal and did not dump me on movie night like Lucy did one to many times. That's why "time out" days were highly important because if you kept that mask on glamour and perfection on for too long it begins to become and I have been one to suffer from that one too many times.

"So what's going on with you and Xavier" she through the magazine aside

""Nothing is going on between us" I rolled my eyes

"Would you like something too?" she asked

"No"

"Don't lie" she laughed jumping on my side of the coach landing on my lap

"He is far better choice that carter" she laughed

"Yeah but Carter going to come back like he always does" I state confidently

This thought was depressing if I take him back then I would be humiliated. Known had the girl who would always fall for her cheating mate. But Xavier is not an option. Even though Elle gave me her opinion which was "he is a vamp but I am okay with it". I don't know how she would be okay with a vampire and werewolf relationship. My mother would have a fit and my brother would quiz me on hot hybrid sex which was disgusting since one was married.

I miss New Orleans. At least there I didn't have to worry about all these problems. But running from problems was not the Knowles way.

* * *

Carter

A month later

I cannot believe I am in this dumb auditorium watching my ex act out some dumb lines. I have been avoiding her the past few weeks because I know even though we were broken up, we have unfinished business. Which is one thing I hate about her she is so controlling and precise. But my best friend Steven thinks it's the fact that she finally got me back by sleeping with her drug dealer a few months back and never got with me. That was half of it was there was no way in hell I would admit that to him.

"I can't believe we are missing basketball practice with Beachside for this" Steven growled

"You know why we are here man" I replied

'If you really want to know about her ask Lucy " he snickered

There was no way, I am going up to Lucy and ask her if the rumors about my ex and the bloodsucker is true. Because I knew the rumors were not true and Lucy and I have a very complicated relationship. Embry and I have always found our way back together and I love her a lot but I wasn't ready to go back to her yet. I am planning on riding this single life out and when I am eighteen we can build our lives together. But until then I am not even going to whisper a word to her.

"Embry please with more emotion" the leech yelled at her

"I did it with enough emotion" she stomped her foot

"No you are not you told me that that vacation left you well rested and ready to work but you are sleeping through rehearsals" he barked

"You wouldn't know leech you aren't in the dam play" she growled

"Fine Joseph gives me the script, props set up the scene now" he barked

Everyone ran in different directions while Embry in her jump suit and cowboy boots went to her phone. This guy obviously got it all wrong he cast a gay in the male lead and cast a Croatian control freak as the female lead. Even though all the femme wolves and vampire girls swooned about how this idea was the best idea ever. But they were all just trying to get into bed with him. But from what I heard he only has eyes for Embry and his girlfriend Jane.

After there were table scattered all over the stage with one in the middle with wine and flower's. A fat kid came in and acted out his part with Embry. After he left Xavier sat beside her.

"Can I guess some gin" she yelled

"Can I please get some gin" she yelled again

"Can I get a fucking bottle of gin" she yelled again banging her glass cup on the table

"Give the lady some gin please" Xavier snapped to one of the extras

'O I guess I got to be him to get some gin huh" she rolled her eyes and ran her hand through her hair

"What happened" he asked as an extra delivered a real bottle of wine

"Nothing" she said

"Come on just let me in" he said pulling the cork out with each and pouring her a cup of wine

"You don't even want to know half my problems" she said taking a sip of the wine

"Let me" he said

That fat fucker said he couldn't help me" she started "He look in my face and said he didn't see his baby girl but he saw the color stains of all the men my mother fucked"

"You know they going break this when I leave right Embry took a swing and waved the bottle in the air "Fuck it I'll break it for you"

She dropped the bottle on the floor it cracked and red liquid spilled out.

"Hey" Xavier said grabbing her hand "It's going to be okay, you may not be good enough for him now but what about later"

"I'll never be good enough for him" she glared at the vampire

"See that take wasn't bad at all" Xavier reached across the table and stroked her cheek

"Is this apart the play" Steven whispered

Based on the way everyone fell silent and stared at the two and who she closed her eyes and leaned into his palm as he stroked her cheek. This was not a part of the play. But this did answer the question that is rising in the school Embry actually has feelings for a vampire. She is finally over me and the shit I have been pulling for years. But the only problem is how she can be over me when I am not over her.

See that attempt was better" he chuckled still stroking her cheek "Now why couldn't you act that out with joseph'

All she did was keep her eyes closed grabbed his hand hold it still on her cheek and smiled.

* * *

Xavier

Two weeks before the play (which is occurring on Easter)

"Great people we are defiantly read for costume designing, prop and scene creation as well as a full blown run over the script" I yelled

Everyone cheered and finish cleaning up. Even the audience seemed relieved. I invited anyone who wanted to sit in and watch the rehearsals to come. But I knew based on the huge growth of watchers over the past weeks that they were not hear for the play but to watch the constant bickering between me and the leading lady.

I personally have been keeping an eye on our bickering as well. And I still wasn't able to figure her out. Why she strives so hard going through every obstacle even though she has enough money to just sit back fail but be Val Victorian at the end of the year like most of these kids are planning to do.

"Guys drinks on me Aunty Sam" I yelled to my collogues who have yet to bustled out the door

Embry just rolled her eyes and walked away. She picked up her bags and left the auditorium her hair and hips swaying as she walked. I ran after her. She was throwing her stuff into her car, when I reached her in the parking lot.

"Aren't you going to come eat with us" I stood beside my car which was parked right next to hers.

"Nope I have meal at home waiting" she said harshly

"That's not the real reason" I brushed off her tone

'Listen Xavier" she glared up at me "we both have feelings for each other, and if something was to become of those feeling I don't want to worry about the heartache"

"Embry I have taken an interest in you and I am glad we are able to clear the air of our feelings together, but I don't see Carter anywhere trying to win you back so why don't you just ride this wave while you just ride this wave while you can"

She just stared at me. Green eyes shining, she pursed her lips. Then grabbed her bag and phone off the driver seat and walked to the passenger side of my car and got in. I got in after her and we drove in silence except for the constant dings from her phone. She only smiled once and that was at a funny picture on tumbler.

When we got to the restaurant she quickly got out and walked in. I was next to her in seconds. Some people would be shocked at the sudden breeze that made their hair toss around and the appearance of a figure but Embry just looked down at her phone, furiously texting.

"Your table is ready" the waitress half squealed after looking at me

This seemed to get her attention since she looked up and followed the waitress. To a table across from the cast, who peered over at us.

"Your order of food would be delivered shortly" the red head flashed a toothy smile and batted her eye lashes then left.

"What the hell don't I get to order" she put down her phone and glared at me

"I have been observing you Embry and every time I see you there is always some type of salad in front of you and honestly I am worried"

"O so now you're my fairy godmother" she rolled her eyes

"No I just don't want you develop an eating disorder"

She hissed at me and gripped her phone "Why did you really want me to come here because this is obviously planned" she sneered

"I want to get to know you better" I smiled cockly

"Well you have my Gmail, you have my number and you are now following me on Tumbler and even sent me a friend request on my Facebook which I am going to ignore"

She is really a piece of work "Okay Embry let's make this easy, I hope you don't think starving yourself will bring that dog back" I told her the pointed I was getting at all along

"I know it won't" she said running her hands through her long black hair

"So why don't you eat" I asked curiously

"Because I work too hard on this figure to have it diminish by a bag of Cheetos"

As if on cue the waiter was back along the mass of food I order. All of them were Embry's favorite from the strawberries dipped in white Godiva chocolate down to the sweet and spicy Doritos. She stared at the food now on the table in awe.

Elle told you about this" she growled

"She is quite nice" I chuckled taking one of the strawberries and putting it in my mouth. She watch cautiously "Eat Embry" I ordered

She huffed and hesitantly toke a strawberry. But that strawberry led to Rasta Pasta which led to a fluent conversation. We quizzed each other on random things and joked like we were old friend. I was surprised on how normal she is. I even learned a few things about her. She has two twin brothers. She always spends spring break in St. Barth's with Elle. Who is just as important to her as her vintage Louis Vuitton luggage. Her favorite color is baby blue and her birth mark is on her lower back and is shaped like a cookie.

"So do you feed on human blood" she said taking a sip of her red wine

"Yes" her eyes narrowed "but I don't suck them dry, I just take a little and move on'

"So the whole feed of animal is a load of shit" she laughed

"No you can but it takes a lot to stay on that type of diet" I smiled at her amusement

"So why do human seem like they are catching a spasm when she get fed from" she laughed

"Well that's only when a vampire is sucking them dry and their body isn't use to the such quick blood lost, so their body is scrambling for ways to hang on to life"

"Okay one more question" she toke another sip of her wine "Why is this play so important to you"

'Well around the 1960s my mother couldn't find any real friends" my voice got hard and cold "when she was turned she was only twenty five while my father was in 30s when he turned"

"Since she needed females in her life she went out and got a few one, ironically one was Jewish and African American. There was discrimination amongst the human but there was a feud between the super naturals that was bigger than the humans constant bickering about skin color. Her friends were werewolves and at the time it was frowned among for the opposite creatures to coexist. They went to a speakeasy one night for a few drinks, a place where friends of the opposite race could converse without interruption. A few humans found out about it and burnt it to the ground. She was supposed to see Etta James and Muddy Waters perform that night. All I want to do is gift her with what she was missed.

"Is this the first time you did this" she choked

"Not with a talent likes yours' I grabbed the wine from her "enough off me what about you and Carter"

"Excuse me the restaurant is closing now sir" she still had that flirtatious voice

I signed paid the bill and carried Embry back to the car. Once I had her safely buckled in, I got in and started for her house.

"Well he discovered I was his mate at thirteen. We had a little puppy love moment and stuff but I want more once we got into high school. He didn't show the love and affection a regular mate would and it was disturbing at the time. He didn't like my demands and we broke up. We got back together months later but he cheated. I let it slide but he did it again so I broke up with him and slept with someone else. Then we got back together and he cheated on me with Vanessa" she yawned after answering a question.

"I really like you Xavier and I know it's just the wine talking" she stated

"I have a girlfriend" I responded surpassing a smile

"But I doubt you like her has much as you like me" she laughed and turned to face me

"And why is that" I snuck a glance at her beautiful face

She didn't answer the question. She crawled into my lap and planted her lips on mine. Not taking any hesitation I kissed her back. My arms with thoughts of their own wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to me. She gripped my hair as our lips moved in synced. I was safely able to pull up in front of her house.

She pulled away, smiling wickedly.

"I enjoyed this" she whispered seductively

She crawled out the car, grabbing her belongs and walked to her front door. Before she went in she turned and smiled. A genuine one without the mask of perfection she usually had.

Well I'll be damned but I just cheated on Casey and I don't feel any remorse.

* * *

Carter

Vanessa iPhone went off and I grabbed it. Her friend sent her a picture. She could look at them later. But her friends kept sending the pictures. Opening them I was shocked to see the vampire and Embry smiling, eating and feeding each other. What was most shocking was that most of the pictures were posted by non-other than Embry.

"What the fuck" I growled

"What is it babe?" I felt her naked body rub up against mine

"Nothing" I kissed her forehead my eyes on the picture

More proof that my mate is falling for someone else and suddenly Vanessa seemed less appealing as I looked at a smiling Embry in her property of Texas shirt which revealed a little cleavage put a strawberry in the vampire mouth.

I will be damned if I lose my mate to vampire.


	5. Chapter 5- Revenge part 2

Thank you AlexandraSterling41 for reviewing. I jope you all enjoy this chapter. And that you all had merry Christmas and continue to have a happy holidays. I wish you all the best this New Years and there is a gift when your done reading the chapter. And I would love feedback.

* * *

"Mom" I called into the hallway

"What?" she responded

"I'm not going to open night" I answered

"Why" she asked

"No reason exactly" I lied

"Should I be worried?" she asked

"Nope" after that I closed the door.

Xavier had the nerve to disrespect me so I will disrespect him. Even though this play means a lot to him he will just have to do with Vanessa. And she isn't much of an actor at all. Now all I have to do is talk Elle into coming with me to the Spurs game.

_"Hey Elle not going to play tonight! Revenge!" I texted_

_"But I'm already dressed" she replied_

_'Got the second next best thing" I responded_

_"What" she asked_

_"Courtside seat to the San Antonio Spurs game" I replied_

_"Who are they playing" she asked_

_'Does it matter" I responded_

_"Who are they playing" she asked again _

_"The Mavericks" I answered_

_"Pick me up in ten" She texted back_

I through my phone on the bed and went to the mirror to assess myself. Tonight I was in red leather jean, a criminal damage leopard print white 91 sweater; Azzedine Alaia lace up calf hair ankle boots, a Texas knitted hat with geeks glasses and lastly the new leather snake skin purse from J. Crew. This outfit came from two grueling hours of examining courtside looks of celebrities. Personally I wasn't a fan of basketball but I knew Elle and my brothers were big fans and this was the only way I could get them out the house once they found out I wasn't doing the play tonight. I might not perform the play at all. Just to spite Xavier. I grabbed my phone, tickets and my lip balm.

I went downstairs, where my blonde nephew was talking to my dad on the love seat. My mother was glaring sideways at my brother's wife. And Henry was tapping his foot impatiently. He has been in crabby mood ever since he got in the states

"Okay guys I'm ready" I stated from the door way of the living room

"Finally did you have to take thirty five minutes to change your outfit Brae" Henry shot up from the coach

I glared at him. Eric and Raven rose from the coach as well. And of course like the protective son Philip, jumped of the love seat and ran to his mom.

"Mum where are you going' he clung to her leg

"With Aunty Em" she answer looking down at him

"But its Easter" he whined

"How about this" I suggested "When I get home we can have whichever meal you choose and watch one of your favorite movies just like a family"

"Fine" he smiled letting go and running to his grandpa

"But wait we didn't agree to baby sit" my mother complained

'Well mom you aren't getting any younger and we are not having grandkids any time soon" Henry intervened impatiently.

I could hear my father choking back a laugh and my mother just signed. She didn't practically like Philip or his mother but she loved her son. And she tolerated them the best she could. No matter how bad she tells herself that we don't see that we actually do but no one will admit it. Henry walked out the room and I heard the front door slam. Guess where taking his Porche. I followed after him. By the time I was outside he had his car which was started and ready to pull of the curb.

"I'll get Elle" he said

"I never said she was coming' I crossed my arms

"Ah you take that chick everywhere" he said bitterly

"Why so crabby today" I asked

"I toke vacation days off to come see a play that you are too ignorant to show up then you tell me you got us tickets to see my two favorite teams and everyone's stalling" he answered running his hand through his hair.

"Suck it up and stop being a bitch' I bit back "If she tells me you said anything to set her off I'll hire someone to give you a vasectomy in your sleep"

I walked to my car which was behind his. My sister in law and brother were already waiting. I walked to the driver side and open the door. I got in and they did the same. Once everyone was settled I pulled off driving to the AT & T center. Unlike my mother I actually liked Raven and her son. Whenever my nephew comes to the state I'm the one he is around the most. I shower him with everything. He is my little man.

* * *

Xavier

The play was going awful. I have no idea where Embry is. After our kiss she has been acting strange. And after she saw me with Alice she has been awfully distant. Not her usual witty self. Back to the play, everyone in the audience was tense. They certainly didn't expect Vanessa to be here. And Vanessa didn't even expect to be performing. I can tell since she was slurring her way through her lines, thak god it was almost over. I went to speed dial where Embry was the only contact on the list. I called her again but it went straight to voicemail. Where could she be? She knows how much this play means and she has been obsessing over her role since auditions. There was no sign of anyone close to her in the crowd. Her Blonde friend was missing. But the other one with the crazy colors in her hair was too busy sucking faces with her mate for me to even get her attention.

There was union of beep that went through out the audience. It also came from my phone. Everyone looked down at there and back at the stage. Some people got up and left and some just turned their attention back to the stage. I unlocked my phone to see what they all looked at. It was a picture of Embry standing in the middle of two blonde guys. Their arms were wrapped over each other's shoulder. On the outside of the embrace was Embry's blonde friend and another blonde girl. Based on the description on the bottom of the photo the people were her family. But the boys looked nothing like her. I know she only has brothers. But the boys in the photo had Blonde hair and blue eyes. They have none of her features. Was it possible that these weren't her brothers? But they all looked happy and seem to enjoying themselves. Embry liked always looked beautiful even though her outfit was more down than it usually is.

So she skipped opening night to #chill at the game with her FAM. I can't believe she can be so selfish. She knew I was counting on her and she blew me off her some damn game.

* * *

Embry

It was the end of the game and we were exiting the center. I for one enjoyed myself especially when one of the players of the opposing tram winked at me. Eric just growled at him. He was being protective as always. That's where Phil gets it from I remember the times he would give quiz's out to the boys who would join me for play dates before they were allowed to come over. They all failed the test. I had to beg him to let them come over but it toke me a lot of allowance to convince him.

'Well it's time to head home to Phil" Raven signed happily, Eric had a hand firmly around her waist

"Oh Elle and I have to do a quick run before we go home" I said remembering the rest of my plan for tonight.

"What I never agreed" she pouted "I was planning to get a ride home from one of those players'

"Don't even think about it" my brother seethed

"Down boy, what your problem'' I laughed half heartily trying to lighten the now darken mood. Elle narrowed her eyes. And my brother was basically livid while Eric and his wife looked on with raised eyebrows.

"You can't control me" she seethed "It's not fair how you can sleep around while I can't even spare a side glance at someone else"

"Wait what's going on?" I asked curiously.

"Just drop it okay" she responded

"No I want to know what is going!"

Elle walked away. And so did Henry. Something is fishy between them. I know they really didn't like each other. But they sounded too much like Carter and I for me to drop it. So I followed Henry. He got in his car and I followed. I turned to him but he didn't look at me.

"What's going on between you two that I don't know about" I asked

"Nothing" he grumbled

"Don't give that bull" I warned "Mom still can't find her custom made Valentino earring from dad"

He turned to face me. His composure was stiff but his eyes held so much hurt and worry. Hurt and worry that only one person can really inflict on a wolf. Elle was his mate. But based on the way both parties specially Elle someone rejected the other.

"You're her mate' I yelled. He just sighed heavily "But you rejected her"

"It's not like that. She is way too young for me and way out of my leaguer"

"What league' I yelled slamming my hand on the dashboard 'you know what Carter did to me for all those years yet you were doing the same to best friend"

"Brae I can't mate her she is only going to get hurt" he protested

But I was trying to hear it. I opened the door and got out.

"You better fixed this' I ordered "Before you leave for Kensington"

I didn't wait for him to respond. Because I know if he knows what's good for him he will do as I say. That's why he was so crabby and being a bitch. He wanted to be close to Elle. Mates tend to act like that when they are not around each other for a long period of time and since Henry lived across the pond his behavior was quite reasonable. But yet that doesn't really make any sense because whenever Henry is a Elle almost never is, come to think of it.

My thinking brought me to my car. Where everyone was waiting, Elle was silent but a few tears trailed down her face.

"You guys are riding with Henry' I told them. They walked of, probably in search of his car. I opened the doors to the car and we both got in.

Elle slide in the passenger seat. I pulled of the curb once we were buckled in. We drove in silence. But it would not remain this way for long because I had questions. And when I had questions I needed answers.

"Why" I asked knowing she would pick up

"He told me he didn't love me and we weren't meant to be together' she spoke in barely a whisper

"When" I asked about when she discovered they were mates

"At your sixteenth birthday trip to Paris' she answered

"Elle I am sorry' I opened the glove department and pulled out some tissues for her. She took them and blew her nose "This is going to get fixed"

"He doesn't love me' she whimpered as if it was realization and her tears came out more rapidly.

"Yes he does and you two will not end up like Carter and I' I promised

* * *

Carter

The party was in full swing. Even though we were supposed to being celebrating Embry's joyous performance but since Embry wasn't there and Vanessa was a terrible under study. The performance was anything but joyous. But this didn't stop anyone from getting drunk and enjoying themselves. In fact everywhere I look someone was drinking. Especially Vanessa, she knows she sucked but no one had the guts to tell her she did. So they vented their feeling all over Facebook. There is no doubt in my mind Embry will confront her on her performance and I will be front and center to see the battle royale go down.

I saw the crowd in the foyer of part way. And since the party was packed and everyone was squished against each other someone important had to walk in. I pushed through the crowd to find the devil herself in all her glory. And god she was beautiful, wearing my favorite type of clothing on my favorite part of her body. It was quite hard to find a favorite part of her body. Her eyes were so captivating and mystic. While she had the curves that some could only get from implants.

"Can someone get me a beer please" her voice broke my thoughts

A few people got up and scrambled around. A guy brought her back a beer and winked at her. She just flirtatiously batted her eye lashes and walked right in front of me.

"So how was the play" she through an arm over my shoulder.

The warmth I always felt when she was in my arms returned with her touched. It reminds me of our getaway to Martha's Vineyard. Where all we did was forelock in her granddads pool. And talk about our future. I even taught her how to ride a bike while we were out there. But I screwed it all up. Sometimes I wish we could return to that place.

"Horrible" I answered honestly

"I know" she laughed. She removed her arm and walked back to the center of the gap. "Can anyone show me where the star is?"

There was a moment of silence. Then I heard a crash, Vanessa stumbled in later. She looked like she had just been through hell.

"Look at you, all so high and might but you don't even know the truth" she slurred

"Excuse me" Embry raised an eyebrow

"You've been betrayed by everyone your mate your friends probably even your family" she through her hand in the air.

"My friends would never betrayed me" Embry spat

"O Lucy she doesn't know" Vanessa pointed to Lucy and I knew exactly where this was going "Lucy here was sleeping with Carter for months while you were together"

"You did what!" she turned to Lucy and screeched

"It it didn't mean anything" she stammered

"You little wh.." she was cut off by Lucy's boyfriends

"It was in the past" he defended her

"Shut the fuck up" she hollered he raised his arms in defense and disappeared. She turned to me her eyes were visibly darkening. I never seen her this mad.

"Carter I am so tired of this you know what I release you from this love less relationship. We are no longer mates and you can go on sleeping with everyone you like" she said releasing me from our bond.

She turned to Vanessa next "When I'm done with you you'll wish we never crossed path, that's a promise not a threat" she said determined

Then she turned to Lucy "Pray for your mother's chandeliers"

She and Elle walked to the door. Someone opened it for and she strolled out. Leaving so many promises, I know she intends to fulfill. But she already fulfilled one. We are no longer mates. Releasing somebody from the body is like murder. But my birthday is in a few weeks and if I shift and she is truly my mate then my wolf will basically disown me. I need to make this right and fast.

"Best fucking party ever" some guy yelled breaking the silence that she left. And just like that it was back to drink and enjoying yourselves.

* * *

Embry

I stuck to my promise with Lucy. After I left the party I called one of my dear friends and had them through stink bombs into her house. Since I know Lucy's mom kept a strict schedule her whole family had to abide by. I made sure the bombs went in during breakfast destroying all the windows and damaged her precious Versace chandelier. Now I was laying on the floating bed in the pool. Elle was reading Teen Vogue latest edition intently at the edge of the pool. I was suffering a major hangover and my family left me here with the maid for a trip to the movies. Before they left Lucy mom showed up accusing me of ruining her house. Lucy and my mother are best friends so it made me love her even more when she slammed the door in her face after she told her to go to hell. I officially cut Lucy of from my life unfriending her on Facebook and then blocking her. I deleted her number from my phone. And blocked her from that too.

"Ms. Em you have a visitor" I waved my hands motioning for her to let them in. There was a whoosh and Xavier appeared. He looked ruffled in his worn suit, his hair is bedded and his eyes held nothing but anger.

"We need to talk now" he demanded "Come out the pool"

"Come in the pool" I rolled my eyes

"Embry"

I swam over to him. Leaning on the pool side, he bent down to face me. His eyes searching mine. I was in no mood to argue. Especially since I didn't have plan figured out for Vanessa yet.

"You skipped the play" he stated the obvious

"Basically" I agreed

"Why didn't you come to the play?" he asked I ran my hand through my now soaked hair

"I felt disrespected, you know how I felt about you and you had the nerve to be almost naked with someone in front of me" I answered stating the honest truth.

"Embry she is my girlfriend we discuss this" he stated

"Yeah whatever you don't lover her"

He closed his eyes and rubbed circle in his temples "I'm giving you four hours to sleep this off"

"What if I don't want to go" I pouted, I wasn't in the mood to sing.

"You're coming tonight" he said confidently which made me feel a twinge of anger. He had no idea what I have been through in last 24 hours yet he wants me to stand on a stage and look pretty for some people I don't know.

"Oh still counting on me to make your mom happy" I grabbed iz jaw and stared straight into is eyes "Don't worry okay Embry's got your back"

I released his jaw and swam back to my spot "Elle, please make sure she is sober enough to perform tonight"

Elle nodded

* * *

Here are some spoilers/teasers/ future happening.

*Most of these events might change

I sat patiently listening to Carters parents go on and on about how I need to fix what I cause. How it is basically breaking rules because he never gave me permission to be with someone else. Which was a load of shit because I didn't reject him as a mate I release him from the bomb. Which he is quite alright with since he is still screwing Vanessa. But like the immature prick he is, he complains to his parents. Of course he thought he could mess around and then run back to me. I would think he knows by now I am not an idiot.

I'm sorry Alpha and wife" I rose from the chair. Such a shame I got all professional to hear some demands I will not submit to. "No amount of threated will get me to mate with your son"

"Embry I know he has hurt you in the past but please comply" his mothered begged

I put on my shades and grabbed my bag "He needs to feel how I felt all these years. I have finally found someone that makes me happy and you're trying to rip that person away from me"

I waked to the door but not before looking back at the unhappy couple. His dad maybe the Alpha but my parents have connections which are far more powerful than their line of rule. They should know that they can't convince a Knowles to do what they don't want to do.

"I wonder how her mother would feel about her being with a vampire" I heard from behind.

Another scene from the future

"Embry" I heard from behind me. There god I know that voice.

"What Xavier" I turned to face him. I put on my best serious face but I was lost when I looked in his eyes. Remembering our kiss last night and all the fun I had.

"You can't keep ignoring me" he stated

"What do you want"

"I want to know what we are now?" he asked

I knew exactly what he meant. Are we a couple? I honestly didn't know. I had got his name drunkenly tattooed on the back of my wrist at a party. I shamelessly kissed him in front of everyone and it was plastered all over the social networks. And I attended a party with the grunge crew from our school and actually became friends with their leader. And through it all I had fun,fun that I didn't have in a long time.

"I guess we are.."

Another scene of events

"Please Embry you have to help me" Carter said following me to my locker

"Why" I opened it in front of his face

"Because I will die if you don't' he admitted

"I honestly don't care" I said specking the truth

"Please" he begged

Here is he was begging me to take him back. I knew this was going to come sooner are later was I definitely wasn't taking him back if that meant leaving Xavier. There was only one solution to problems like this. It's basically suicide but I am always one for a challenge.

"Fine meet me at my house today" I submitted closing the locker

"What are you going to do" he asked

"Break up with Xavier" I said

* * *

Another turn of events

"Please don't die" I cried

I swiped damp blonde hair out her face. And choke her body a little. She was still wet from the water and smelled like salt water. And the bite mark on her neck was fresh and starting to turn the infected area gray. Why would she jump in front of him for me? She just started to find happiness. If it was anyone that disserves to die it's me. I was thinking the negative right now because she is not going to die she is going to open her eyes. We are going to taking her to the hospital where she will be treated in lush suite. Our family will come and check on her. Then years later she will get married to my brother and have little Elenrys. And she will own her own art exhibit and become editor of chief of vogue. And I will be the maid of honor at her wedding. And this is all because she won't die.

"Her heart is stopping Embry" Xavier said placing a hand on my back. But I won't let her go. She too young to die and leave me

"Noo" I cried and shook my head.. I closed my eyes and pulled her to my chest. The sand from her back grazed bare my legs. Someone grabbed her body from mines and my eyes shot open to meet the alphas.

"Embry, she's dead" he pronounced

"No she not" I yelled but deep down I knew the truth

This was all I wanted for him to hold me. And make the outside world stop. Everywhere I turned I was blamed for her death. It wasn't fair because I didn't see it coming. I was supposed to be bitten not her. Carter is still missing and his parents now think the vampires got to him. My parents finally admitted the truth to me about my past. I have nothing, not family, not friend, nothing. But Xavier.

I felt his lips run up and down my neck and I leaned into him. This is all I needed right now. He continued turning me around to face him. Our lips met and we I didn't wait any longer. I pulled off his shirt and he pushed me on the bed, ripping opening mine. Our lips met again as only toke breaks to remove the rest of our cloths.

"Are you sure" he asked worried

I nodded yes; I could mutter anything because I was breathless. He his lips returned to mine. I grabbed his hair pulling him closer to me.


	6. Chapter 6 - Dont drink around vamps

Thank you Lovepaw Alice Nguyen AlexandraSterling41 for reviewing. Here another chapter enjoy

* * *

The room was filled with elegantly dressed men in top hats and cloaks with a few females in ball gowns and gems. The room interior was designed like to look like our school theater but with a mezzanine and the ground floor had a bar and dining tables. There were people in private box sipping wine barely paying attention to the flashy stage. There were girls in flapper dresses and shirt less guys tossing drinks. The stage was large and the floor was a LCD TV type thing but you could barely tell due to the curtain. This must be juxtapose because I honestly can't decide what to make of the setting.

The curtains opened swiftly and I saw myself descend onto stage, smiling seductively from ear to ear. I had Botticelli curls and skater dress which was way too short. It was golden and had metallic bra top with large sequins at the bottom. And to top it off the shoes were to die for. Hot pink spiked pigalle Christian Louboutin pumps. I'm not even sure if those shoes even exist yet.

The audience attention was now turned to stage which was now filled with back up dancers in similar outfits. But they didn't look as good as me. The music started and I began to sing. Shoe me how you burlesque.

What the fuck I only saw the movie once and it definitely didn't do the 1950s justice. The burlesque shows were not just about strippers it was about dancer musicians and contortionist. Thus I would never do perform a song from it. Yet I was on stage shimming and shaking with the curvy dancers. Shame on you Embry.

I did a slide to the front of the stage. And fell on my knees dramatically. Instead of getting up I bent over backward and kept singing. How in the hell was the floor light not hurting my eyes.

"Say hey he he hey" I commanded the crowd

"HEY hey hey" the tried to mimic the vocal

I just smiled and kept singing

Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest

Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test

Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best

So get your ass up, show me how you Burlesque

"Embry" a voice surrounded the walls of the theater

"Embry get up you're going to be late" I my eyes opened to meet Elle's

'Huh what" I jumped up and looked around. I was on the canopy bed. Elle was standing over me stripped of her bathing suit and fully dressed. I fell back on the canopy bed. Somebody must have put me in here since I knew I was in the pool, floating around in my bathing suit and know I was covered by a robe.

"Did you hear what I said about the play?' she asked

"I don't want to do it anymore" I ran my hands through my hair which was definitely not curled

"What why?" she took a seat next to me

"I had an epiphany" I smiled. That dream did wonders. I don't want to be in the play anymore because it was not a challenge for my skills plus there was never any documenting about Leonardo Chess and Etta James together.

"O dear lord" she shook her head

"I was doing a burlesque performance" she raised an eye brow "and it looked like so much fun even though it is so undermining and I realize that I am more of a gritty person who is up for a challenge than seating around mopping about man who is not willing to leave his wife for me"

She just shook her head again

"You still have to go, you promised and Xavier would kill you if you don't"

I rolled my eyes and rolled out of bed. He probably would kill me if I didn't show up again so I might as well do this performance and forget the other ones. I walked into the house where my dad and brother were watching table tennis on the flat screen. I went up to my room to get ready. My hair wasn't in the curls and my nails defintly didn't look like they looked in my dream. I showered and got showered and laid out my outfit. A 1980 Airtex crop top, high waisted jean shorts, blue jeans shirt button up and a pair Big Buddha Wayne multiprint western boots. I grabbed my phone off the dresser.

Time to do some damage control, I photographed my outfit on the bed and Tumblered it. I typed out the caption:

** READY FOR THE PLAY WHOS COMING.**

Classic Kardashian promotion move.

* * *

Carter

The play was way better without Vanessa. Who was sitting next to me. She has been tense ever since Embry has threatened her, which is affecting my sex life with her badly. I have been on edge too; Embry is full of surprises especially since she has connections. I mean she basically blew up Lucy's house and the cops didn't even open a case yet. All the police sit clear of the Knowles family. Especially after Embry father got a judge and a whole squad sent away for a felony. Just because he got a parking ticket he felt he didn't deserve. The Knowles were no joke and most certainly not to be messed with. So the fact that Embry is my mate or ex mate as of now. Kind of scares the shit out of me.

The play came to a close. Everyone around me was clapping but I didn't dare move a finger.

Embry curtsied and smiled "Thank you, y'all so sweet"

Since when did she use her Texan accent? She always stated time and time again about how she hated it. It made her sound like a western hillbilly. That always made me laugh.

"I recently got into some trouble" she continued "So this will be my first and last run"

The audience fell silent. Everyone knew what she did to Lucy's family, but who honestly dared to punish her for it. From what I heard her mom was okay with the action.

"About time someone sued her" Vanessa whispered

Steven chuckled "Just hope I wasn't your parents"

I bite back a laugh and continued to stare at my ex "So because this is my last performance I will like you gift y'all with a song"

Everyone clapped but I just sat tight and waited for her to start. A few people pushed a baby blue grand piano on the stage. I recognize from her fourteenth birthday. All the kids at the party didn't understand why she would ask for something so outrageous. But Embry always loved music especially a good ballad.

* * *

Xavier

"What do you mean you're not doing it again?" I pressed further for an answer

"I had an epiphany" she answered from behind the dressing curtain

"Embry please be realistic for once in your life" I rubbed my templed

"I am being realistic I had a dream which made me realize that this play isn't for me and I need to move onto to bigger and better thing" she snapped

"And who will play your part?" I asked frustrated

"I already got that secured" I raised an eyebrow "I use to be in band with this girl name Lillian she is a great singer"

"I guess you're not backing down?" I asked

"Of course not" she laughed

She emerged from behind the changing curtain dressed in the outfit she came in earlier. It did her body exceptional justice.

Two hours later

'Are you sure this is the place" she asked

"Yup" I got out of the car

"But we are at a body shop" she said nervously

"Come on don't tell me your backing out" I turned around to meet her green eyes she was obviously scared

She got out and slammed the door. She locked it as well. She walked slowly to my side. Did she honestly believe I would bring her to any danger? I honestly didn't know why I invited her here anyway. My brother is having this ridiculous party with his girlfriend and demanded that I come. It sucks being the middle child.

We walked in the door and Embry stop short.

'What in all that is Chanel?" she questioned

The body shop wasn't a real body shop it was a skate park slash bar slash lot slash whatever the hell these dam supernaturals wanted it to be. And tonight it was blood party

"Is it your first time at one of these parties?" I asked. I know she hasn't ever been to blood party because she isn't a vampire but I at least expect her to have attended one of these lot parties before.

"Yes" she lied I could tell because her eyes seemed to lighten a little. Whoa didn't notice that before.

"Well you are dressed for the occasion so go have fun" I nudged her forward

I left her alone after that traveling to the cellar room where the blood bags were stored. I haven't fed on anything in a while. I blame it on her for having me so sidetracked. Blood makes me crazy and it won't be amusing it I sucked her dry.

"Brother you bought dinner" my brother chuckled from the other side of the room.

He was having another one hid groupie feeding orgies or at least that's what May calls it. He was on a coach with his thrown loosely around his girlfriend. There were other vampires around the room. Some of them were drinking blood bags others were drinking humans.

"If you even breathe down her neck I will rip your face off" I threatened tearing into the bag

"As if I didn't hear that one before" he said bored "Remember Lane where is she now'

"Boys don't start' His girlfriend warned "This is a party Xavier loosen up I bet that wolf chick is having fun"

'I highly doubt" I shook my head. This was not her scene.

"But look" she pointed toward the TV. They had them set up down here to monitor was going on in the shop. One of the screens showed Embry on a bike with some other guy riding down one of the ramps. She was laughing her head off and drinking bear.

"Fine" I said if she is having fun I might as well

"Human goes to him" she told one of the girls.

The red head quickly walked over and bent her neck to the side giving me access to one of her vain. Nothing like feeding from the vain.

I dug right in. Unleashing my fangs into her neck and sucking her dry. I threw her to the side when I was done. I felt a small ache from going back to the vain other than staying on a blood bag.

"Who wants to dance?" I hollered to the girls

Three hours

I was waltzing with Cass, it seemed like we were going in circle forever. The burning sensation of when you first drain a human subsided. Which allowed me to fully enjoy myself, I didn't forget Embry though. I watched her on the TVs from the cellar. Last time I saw her she was drunk and dancing around on the floor above us. But right now she was outside playing with firecrackers. She was on some guys back throwing them in the ear. Based on her laughter it seems she was having fun.

"She is a looker" my brother mused his girlfriend slapped him

"I know' I joined my brother on the couch. A few more guys joined us downstairs. They bought a few girls with them.

"So are you going to do her?" a blonde asked

"Nope" having sex with Embry was not on my agenda "She has a mate"

"Dude jackpot" the blonde said "She would totally do you"

'No she's unlike any of these other girls" I said pointing to the humans that were hanging around "She has standards'

"Prove it' my brother challenged

"Fine if I win you will have to tell May about this if not I don't know who will' I got up of the coach and started for the stairs.

"Make sure you do it where the cameras can see you" he yelled I laughed at his statement

* * *

Embry

"What's in this beer" I asked the guy I was hanging with throughout the party

"Acid" he smiled

Instead of dropping the beer which I was basically half finished with I just toke another swig. Some people would be frightened to find out that they have been taking LSD all night but I was always one for a challenge. This is going to be great stay drug free story for my kids.

"So do you want to go upstairs" he said kissing my cheek. I kissed him back my tongue and his tongue meeting each other. He picked me up. My legs wrapping around his waist, he walked us up a flight of steps and into a room. We dropped on a bed.

Our lips finally separated "You're a great kisser" he removed my jeans shirt. His hands went up my back and to my bra.

I heard a fierce slam and I sat look up to look. Xavier stood in the door in a blood stain shirt. I raised my eyebrows at the state of his outfit. This party is officially out of control.

'What is going on here" he bellowed I cringed at his tone

"It's none of your business" the guy said. I fell back on the bed and ran my hands through my hair. Xavier picked him up by his neck and snapped it. He through the guy whose name I think was bean aside.

"Oh brother you killed him" I rolled my eyes

"Were you honestly about to have sex with a random guy" he glared

'Well you were nowhere to be found so I might as well" I smiled standing up on the bed and walked to where he stood "But you're here now so why not finish what we started the other night"

He wasn't even hesitant. I was under his body as his lips ran up and down my neck in a half of second. My heart fastens at his touch and I felt a heat stir inside me. I slide from under him and straddled his waist. Our lips met and I closed my eyes savoring in his touch. He pulled my shirt of leaving me in my La Perla bra. His eyes skimmed over my full chest lustfully and then went to my neck.

In a quick motion, he bite into my neck and I dug my nails into his back. The sensation sent shivers up my spin and made my stomach turn. I felt a stream of blood drain down my neck. I felt a little light headed. And it was becoming hard to see.

The next day

The curtains were open and stream of light surged into the room. I sat up and looked around. I was in my room and I was still in my clothes from last night. I got up and trudged to the bathroom. My daily box of chocolate was seating by the tug along with some strawberries. I ran a hot bath and set inside.

Last night was a whirlwind. How could I have been so dumb? If mom finds out she is going to send me away to a third world country. She did it to Henry before. He hated it. And I doubt they except master card in those countries.

It was all Xavier's fault. He brought me to that damn party. Where I engaged in reckless drinking and let him drink from me. We even kissed again. It was more heated than it was in the car. And I enjoyed it a lot more until I started to feel light headed and blacked out. I reached for the house phone and dialed Xavier's number.

It ran for a few seconds then picked up 'Hello"

"Hi this is Embry I am looking for Xavier" I drummed my nails on the tub floor. Who is this female?

"He is in a sort of dilemma right now and he can't get to the phone" she said worried

"What sort of dilemma" I asked I could hear her huff ' I was with his last night and he seemed quite alright'

"Well you must be that wolf girl' she breathed a sigh of relief "let's just say he drank some bad blood and now he is sick"

"Oh" that makes sense now that I can recall him barging into a room in a blood stained shirt

"Did he drink yours?" she asked

'Yes he did but I have blood test every three months and I can assure you he didn't get sick from me" I reassured her

"Well I'll tell him you called' she said then hung up

I out the phone back on the base. Did she really just hang up on me of all people? I ran my hands through my tangled hair. Undoing clumps. A scribble was peeking out from my wrist.

I looked at the back of my wrist where Xavier's name was inked on my skin in italics.

"O gosh' I whispered "How did this get here"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed I would love feedback


	7. Chapter 7 - The mark

Thank you Rhonda B, AlexandraSterling41, Alice Nguyen, and Lovepaw for reviewing. Sorry for the slow update. But here is another chapter hope you all enjoy.

"Elle past me some more pills" I instructed my blonde friend

"Embry are you sure we should be doing this what if we get caught" she said worried

I whirled around to face the blonde. She had a worried expression that did not fit her outfit, an outfit that clashed with my red sweater, black leather pants and red, black and white Isabella Marants shoes.

"I never get caught" I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bottles from her outreached hands and stuffed them into Vanessa Gym locker.

My day was not going so great and this is the prefect pick me; stuffing abortion pills into Vanessa locker. She is bound to get pregnant sooner or later.

I stepped off the bench and faced the mirror that rested on the cheer- whore locker. I had to get my hair cut because some way gum ended up in it and then I had to get curls that would cover the now gray bite mark.

As well as stiletto nails with Ron the Bass "In my Mind" print. But I just got my nails like this because it would match my outfits and since I refused to get false nails they weren't as long as they should be.

"So" I turned to face my friend "My brother informed me that you disappeared after a little spat at dinner"

She looked down at her charm bracelet and played with one of the charms "You won't believe me if told you what happened"

"I have Xavier's name tattooed on my wrist" I held up my wrist to point out the italics "There is no way I won't your excuse"

"Well I had sex with a vampire" she said nervously

"Oh good heavens" I whispered and rubbed my temples "This needs to be discussed over pizza "

I exited the locker room and Elle followed. It was almost lunch time so the principal should be okay with me skipping a class. And if he wasn't he would dare make it a problem.

We walked out the entrance doors and over to my parking spot. Right beside my car was a fresh new white glossy MayBach, sent over by Xavier as a sorry present. I honestly don't know what to do with it.

I don't like flashy things so much and this was defiantly flashy and a little over the top for a sorry present. But at least he bothered to give a sorry present though. Carter never brought me sorry presents. And he has a lot to be sorry about

"Let's take the Maybach" Elle suggested

"It's a little too much for a pizza run" I huffed, should I take the car?

Like my mother I had a soft spot for cars. And it seems a little coincidental that Xavier would give me a car for a gift.

"It was a little too much to stuff abortion pills into Vanessa's locker for fun" she shot back crossing her arms and then pouted

"It was also for revenge" I defended myself and smiled

I took the Tiffany keys from around my neck and open the car doors. I slid into the car, onto the plush leather seats. Elle did the same. There was a letter on the dash board but I refused to open it.

I pulled out of the parking lot and made way for the pizza shop. The drive was quite smooth and making it hard to dislike Xavier. But his gift was cheering me up.

_Flashback_

_I was looking through all the pictures on Facebook people tagged me in. Apparently somebody at that party took pictures and now I was gaining enough shares to catch up with Lady Gaga ridiculous then heard a fierce yell come from upstairs._

_What the fuck, I know somebody didn't break into my house at this time of day. I hope they are in my _

_Great now I have to take off my shoes, I slipped of my new Isabella Marant's which I picked up yesterday while shopping. It complemented my outfit and new hair which was now exactly like it was in the dream. _

_I dropped them on the floor and slowly made my way up our grand staircase. The marble gives me chills even with my DKNY ankle socks. _

_Once I was on my floor I tip toed over to my parent's suite. I did not want the burglar to know somebody else was in the house. I heard more yelling but as I got close._

_I realized it wasn't yelling but moaning and groaning. They are way too old for this!_

_Thump! , something smack against the wall. Hard._

_"Mom, I'm leaving for school thanks for the pills" I snickered_

_I didn't get a reply_

_I padded back down the stairs and into the living room where my shoes rested on the floor. I slipped my feet back in them._

_"Ah!" surely enough they were back at it._

_Present_

"Ewe" I shuddered at the flashback

"Embry that is so insensitive of you" Elle pouted

"What are you talking about" I raised an eyebrow

"I was explaining how I committed oral" she began but I glared at her

Elle does not seem like the type to ever put that in her mouth.

"Not so many details please"

"Well I met him at an artsy bar. He bought me a martini" I raised my eyebrows, Elle hates those things last time I checked "We went back to his house which was huge by the way and we did it"

"You're supposed to be trying to work things out with Henry" I groaned, I went through all that trouble to fix them up for nothing.

"Yeah but I doubt Henry is as good in bed as him" she ran her hands through her mane

"Do you even know the guy's name Elle?" I asked pulling into an open parking space

"Nope all I know his he is a ginger and so hot" she admitted

What happen to my little Elle.

"Great" I said turning off the engine and got out. We walked into the Pizzeria. All the waitresses skated around in baby pink and the checker board table cloth was vintage.

We ourselves seats in a booth by the window. Elle was never a cheating type but technically she and Henry were not together. And maybe her little one night stand will strike fear into my brother's heart. I guess her sleeping with that vampire wasn't so bad.

I opened my menu searching for the lunch special of the day. I flipped my freshly cut and curled hair over my shoulder

"Embry what is that behind your ear" Elle asked curiously

"What are you talking about" I asked confused

Elle pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of my ear she then showed me the picture

Surely enough there was a tattoo on my neck. One that I did not remember getting.

* * *

I could have sworn you told me this morning, that you weren't going to talk to me unless it was face to face" I groaned, Embry was frustrating the crap out of me.

"That was until I found this dumb tattoo behind my ear" she barked at me, I could hear her pacing

"Listen I have no idea what you're talking about" I admitted the complete truth.

She called me this morning complaining about a tattoo on her wrist which I had no idea how she got. And now she is complaining about another tattoo. Maybe she could remember if she didn't drink LSD.

"Is that what am I going to tell my father? He already thinks I am some type of addict" she growled

"But you are an addict" I shrugged stating the truth. The whole school is aware of her little problem with any type of drug that crosses her path.

I heard a loud screech through the phone. I'm pretty sure if I was human she would have damage my ear drums "You are really working on my dark side and I don't think you want to go there"

I hung up the phone after she said that. There is something honestly wrong with her. Any girl would be happy with an expensive necklace that opens the doors to a lush new car but Embry was the least bit amused by my I'm sorry present.

I placed the phone on the kitchen counter and looked up to face my family. They all stared at me curiously.

"She is really working her way into that hard head of your" my foster mother, Jill said

She was a blonde just like her husband Bill. They were the only couple willing to take us in after my parent's death.

"She sounds like she is good in bed" my brother nodded and flexed his muscles and put his feet up on the coffee table. This earned him a death glare from Jill who was seating next to him.

My sister rolled her amber eyes and ran her hands through her pink hair "She defiantly sounds like a piece of work"

She was reviewing file at the dinner table

"Which is exactly why we need to investigate" my step father, Bill said

"We are not using her as a test dummy no matter how annoying she is" I refused his idea for the millionth time.

"Don't you want to find out what happened to you" Jill tried to coax me

"Of course but I don't want to do it the way you are suggesting" I retorted

The specific way my family wants to do it is investigate her whole blood line, draw some blood samples and then put her in tube. But I already put her through enough. What if this investigation brings about something that just shouldn't be uncovered?

"I ran some test on those girls you drank from and their all clean" Bill argued he was becoming impatient, I could tell because a few veins were starting to show. Great now he knows how I feel.

"If you don't count the fact that they were prostitutes and traffickers" my sister pimped in

"None of the girl register any blood type that can kill you" Jill added to the conversation and ducked her head into a stack of papers

"I doubt Embry's blood killed me" I walked over to my the table my sister sat at and sat across from her

"Almost killed you honey" my foster mother corrected

"Xavier this is a very big breakthrough in the vampire world, a werewolf with blood that kills vampires. She is a killing machine without even knowing it. We haven't seen anything like this since well you know"

"We are not going to run test her" I breathed frustrated

"Fine let me check her records then something in them must explain why her blood worked its way into your blood system and was sucking you dry' he offered

"Come on Xavier don't you want to find out what happen to Lily so many years ago, why they had to kill her" my brother pimped in

"Embry is showing some serious symptoms that Lily was" my sister added

"Fine search her record that's it" I submitted "From there we will figure out what to do next"

I doubt they will find anything on Embry that isn't visible. But if she has the slightest bit connection to my Lily I want to know.

"Already got it" my sister said "There is nothing in here that is strange"

"See I said nothing to worry about" I glared at my sister

Of course they went ahead without my permission

"That's the thing brother, what if the humans can't pick up what's in her blood" my brother joined us at the table. He sat across from me

"Which is why we need to test he ourselves" he started dead into my eye

"Fine" I walked back to the counter and rang her cell

"Hello" she answered and I could mentally see her roll her e

"I need you now"

"I'm outside your house" she said

My brother opened the front door to reveal the heart of my problem. She sneered at me. right behind her was her blonde friend.

"Guys this is Embry" I introduce the raven headed girl

"Hello Alves family" she walked into the house and I could help but notice that my brother was staring at her backside.

Her friend Elle came in moments later and for a moment his eyes toke in the view of the blondes leg and back to Embry.

Speaking of which she walked over to where I stood in the kitchen, her misty green eyes seemed to become a darker color than they were the last time I saw her

"Xavier darling" she purred, my body went frigid for a moment "Care to explain this"

She pulled her hair up and exhibited her supposed tattoo. I ran my hands over it. This is not tattoo.

"What" she said, I didn't mean to say that out loud

"It's not a tattoo it's a mark and not a vampire's mark because it would have been on your neck"

"Then what type of the mark is it?" she asked

"That's what we are going to find out Embry" my foster father said

* * *

And here is an extra :

Carter

I was watching the video Embry sent me last year as a birthday present. It was kind of like a documentary of us through the years. She sung the back background. The video showed tbe good and bad parts of our relationship.

The video showed us through the years literally. There was the time we went whale watching, when I taught her how to ride a bike. At the piano we she taught me how to play old McDonald. The time we went pumpkin picking and the time she tried to teach our friend naked yoga. But it didn't go so well since her meditation music was from the Lion King and everyone couldn't stop laughing. Any my favorite the picture from our trip to lollapalooza.

"Oldddddddddddd Mcdonald had a farm" she sang sitting next to me rocking her head back and forth.

"Hey are trying to compete with my awesome piano playing' I saw myself laugh

"Are you trying to compete with my phenomenal singing" she nudged me

"Your singing is not as great as my piano playing" I gloated

"Oh really honey" she pushed me of the piano bench and began to laugh

Then the camera went to the time when she learned how to swim at Lucy's annual pool party

She resurfaced from the water with a smile as broad as the sun. Her body shimmered with water droplets. None of the girls at the party could compare to her.

"I did it Xavier" she cheered happily

"You did" I smiled

"I did"

I stooped down and pulled her out of the Olympic pool. She giggled like a maniac. I stood up and spun her around all the water from her body was hitting people who laid by the pool.

"Dunk" somebody yell and before I knew it somebody pushed us into the pool. When we resurfaced she grabbed my face and put her lips on mine. I could tell by how she grabbed my hair and wrapped her legs around my waist as well as the obvious boner. That the kiss was intense.

A tear slipped down my cheek. Too bad we never got past a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8 Sorry

Thanks to all the reviewers and anyone who read my story and enjoyed it. I live to entertain. I'm honestly sorry for falling of track. My work heavy and I took a withdrawal from something I loved but I'll try to get back to this. Any suggestions for the storyline would be greater. Again thanks and sorry


	9. Chapter 9 - Poison

It's been a month, and a quite successful one at that. I've been marijuana free for a month and it honestly felt like hell.

I'm so used to just dizzing my way through all my schemes but now I actually have to seat around and think and not be so rash.

But now that I think about it being rash is what gets everyone to the top of the food change along with money and fear. And I hold both of those.

I pulled the car into my usual parking spot. Elle was still busy and I hope it's not because she's still sleeping with that vampire. The twilight hype is finally dying now and there was no need to bring back the scandal.

I checked my my facial appearance in the mirror even though I already knew. I can't get anymore beautiful.

I picked up my brown Kate Spade bag and opened the doors to the Maybach. My red spiked Christian Louboutin Lady Peep pumps made a crunch sound as they touch the floor.

I hope it wasn't a insect because I just got these shoes repolished. I stepped out the car and slammed the door. It automatically locked.

I strutted my way to the school building I was aware of the male populations eye's. My  
Miso Denim Cut Out Fit & Flare Dress showed a general amount of my perfect legs. But this outfit isn't supposed to be sexy. It was a modern twist on Judy Garlands Oz outfit but I'm always the show stopper so who could blame people for wanting to look.

* * *

Xavier

"The results are in" Bill hollered from the top of second floor waving bundles of sheets in the air. He quickly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen before he could zip past me I grabbed the papers from his hand.

No one else was about to read this before I would. Lately it felt like they've been treating thia situation more like a science project. And if Embry knew she'd have everyone's head on a silver platter.

"Son what are you doing" he finally realized I took the paper from

"I'll be the first to see the results" I narrowed my eyes on the blonde man

He raised his hands in defense and slowly backed away " Take your time, I have a feeling this project will be taking place for a long time"

I walked up the stairs and to my room where I sat on the bed and quickly took a look over the first few sheets.

They were the simple doctor record's humans maintained. A little into page five, I saw thing's that caught my eye.

Her DNA had no ties to her siblings or her mother but slightly to her father.

Her eye's have a transmitter linked to some hormones which causes her eye color change

Her blood had bonds of Aconite in it. A very fatal poison that shuts down the respiratory and circulatory systems causing malfunctions.

Her blood is fatal to anyone who drinks from her but how does she survive with it running through her blood stream

* * *

Embry

I waltz into the cafeteria and found my usual table being currently dominated by Elle and Lillian. The two were discussing something over Mexican food.

I took a seat in the plastic red chair next to Lillian. I placed my bag on the side of the table and grabbed a taco from Elle's plate.

We've been thieving and sharing things from as long as I remember. I still didn't get me Cartier bracelet back yet but that was fine because I "borrowed" some diamond dust lotion thing from her that just does complete wonders for my skin.

"So Em I've seen you've taken a liking to that present of you" Elle placed her wrap beside her

Oh no she's being mischievous and that's never a good thing. The last time she felt like being mischievous we got banned from Louvre. All because she tried to take the Mona Lisa off the wall.  
And that's not the first time we got banned from a Russian museum for trying to buy Faberge Eggs. Even though I had a hand in trying to bribe the owner into giving me the egg.

In the end we were able to get our hands on some after illegal bidding wars in Moscow. If my mother new her most prized possession came from the head of drug cartel she'd kill me.  
Or at least tried, Dad would have stopped her before she could choke me

"I appreciate the tinted windows" I gave her a smile

"Word on the street is he bought it has a thank you for doing the deed" Lillian whispered but if it was a rumor in this school everybody and their mother knew about it

I simply rolled my eyes. I'm a firm believer in STD so cock sucking was a no. Mom wishes I'd believe some type of religion the way I believed in STD free.

But why subject yourself to guilt of knowing that there is someone judging your every wrong move. I have a mother to handle that aspect already.

"I'm glad you left the real cock suckers though maybe now you'll have a chance of developing breast" I gave her my brightest smile

Elle kicked me under the table really hard. Opps I guess I insulted her.

"If it makes you feel better Natalie Portman is packing less than you and she has a great career"

I expected her to just shot down but she kept a forced smile on her face. The well Elle was shaking her head she was clearly disappointed.

"Don't take me literally I tend to be a trainwreck without my weed

She gave me a sympathetic look. Ha little did she know I was trainwreck with and without. What can I say I live with Henry Knowles

* * *

I watched from outside the glass doors off her balcony. Embry came out in some old sweat pants and a white t-shirt. She still managed to look perfect with a bare face.

She picked up a box from the bed side table and snuggled into her bed. The room was not the same as I remembered it.

It was more relaxed and elegant in here. I looked to see where Embry gaze was. She was watching something on the tv that was mounted on the wall and munching on some snack.

I couldn't stand on her balcony all day like a creep. I had to go in there and tell her the truth.

She was literally poisonous and after the research I did, on her parents. She won't be happy to know she wasn't of the bloodline she thought she was.

But I would've wanted someone to tell me my mother was going to be killed by some secret society and that, that same group could've killed my precious Lily.

Lily was all the push I needed. I would hate for Embry to be killed the way Lily was.

I pushed the door open without making a sound and entered the room. Most girls would be set on edge because some guy just popped up in there room But Embry wasn't like most girls.

She continued to snack on some honey bunches of oats.

"So umm we got the feedback from the test we ran on you" I leaned against the wall

"Hmm" I doubt she heard me though. She was totally engrossed in the movie in front of her

"Your blood has traces of Aconite"

"Isn't that found in a flower" she paused the movie but didn't turn to me

"Yeah the Wolfsburg" I confirmation what might've been an assumption "Embry it's a poison that can kill any creature and you've been living with it since birth. Aren't you the slightest bit interested"

She turned to me and frowned "I'm interested in Jason Wu, Girl scout cookies and finding Molly. Not figuring out if I'm some mutant"

There's the problem I'm more than interested in finding out if she's a mutant. What if someone else found out about her special line of blood. There goes another important woman in my life.

She was back to watching her movie. How could someone be so nonchalant.

I think it's time I face it. Embry was no longer normal hell she's not even human. And I'm thankful maybe I'll finally get the closure I need after Lily and my mother.

"It's Oz the Diana Ross version"

What does she see in all these movies.

"Come watch it me" she patted the spot next to her

"What about your parent's" I looked around

Her house was awfully quiet. Even though her brother, I'm not entirely sure about their biological relationship as of right now, was downstairs.

"They're probably somewhere doing much more than we're about to do"


End file.
